


To His Defense

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: The team goes out for drinks and the evening ends with Nick coming out to his colleagues in a different way than he had planned (not that he had ever planned to).





	To His Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr conversation about what it would take for Nick to go from hiding his relationship to being proud of it.

"Who wants another beer?" Greg asks into the group of people.

Nick smiles, secretively touching his leg under the table before Greg pushes back to get up. Things between them aren't exactly new anymore, but he still feels weird at these 'family outings' with the team. It's not like he actively _wants_ to hide his feelings, he just can't help a nagging sense of unease at the thought of expressing them. He's so used to this masquerade that anything else would feel wrong and way out of his comfort zone.

Greg's tried to argue with him about the issue which had led to a fight he prefers not to remember. He's trying though - to be patient and understanding. Nick grimly wonders for how much longer.

"What's takin' him so long?" Warrick asks, casting a glance toward the bar, and Nick follows his gaze. There seems to a commotion and his heart suddenly drops when he sees a guy with an angry face gesticulating aggressively in front of Greg. He's by his side in an instant.

"Hey!" he calls out, "What's going on?"

"The little fag here here thinks he can just cut the line!" The man aims at Greg who just flinches a little. Ever since the _incident_ he gets jumpy around people who radiate this kind of violent energy.

"What you just call him?" Nick raises his chin and his voice to appear more threatening as he invades the guy's personal space, one finger angrily stabbing him in the chest.

He vaguely registers Greg's hand on his shoulder, trying to hold him back. "Let it go, Nick, it's alright."

It's not. The man glares right past him at Greg, "Need a man to defend you, little pussy?" He sneers and that's the moment Nick loses it.

If it wasn't for Warrick who just then grabs at his bicep, his balled up fist would be in the middle of the asshole's face, leaving a sizable dent.

"Who are you calling a fag, punk?" He rages, "Come on, if you dare, wanna call me a fag, too? I'll show you!"

He's struggling against Warrick's hold, as he yells at the guy who looks about ready to fight him.

Warrick pushes between them, shielding his way. "Chill out, man, he's not worth it. Don't do something stupid over a simple word."

"It's not just a word," Nick growls and shakes his fist free, his stance still rigid, as he signals his friend with a nod that he won't burst the moment he loosens his grip on him.

Someone is doing the same to the offender, holding him steady to prevent the situation from escalating.

Nick wheezes. "Come on, man," Warrick says sternly, "Let's get back to our table."

Taking a deep breath Nick tries to calm himself. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees two men escorting the harasser toward the exit.

Shaking his head clear he turns around and meets Greg's gaze. He looks a little shaken, memories of being beaten up probably still fresh in his mind, but he gives Nick a little half smile. "You didn't have to do that," he says in a wavering voice.

"You okay?" Nick asks and Greg nods wearily. "I'm okay, he didn't touch me."

"I saw him push you!" Nick counters, agitation still boiling beneath his skin, but Greg insists, "It was just a little shove, I'm fine."

Without a second thought Nick wraps him up in a hug. His heart hasn't yet slowed much from the adrenaline and he can hear his own blood rushing through his ears over the sound of music and voices and Greg's uneven breathing. Cupping the back of his head he holds Greg just a little closer as he feels the anger slowly dissipate.

"Uh, Nick? I think we're being watched." Greg breaks the moment and disentangles himself by placing his hands flat against Nick's chest. "Hmm," Nick mumbles in response, his arms still tight around Greg, "I don't care."

Greg's eyebrow shoots up and Nick smiles sheepishly at him. "I love you G," he whispers before he leads him back toward the others, his hand never leaving the small of Greg's back.

"Next time I'll go get the drinks," Sara quips as they sit down. Warrick chuckles, "Damn right you are, you owe me one anyway." He winks.

The group shares knowing grins and they fill Nick with a kind of warmth he hasn't felt in quite a long time. They're family and he doesn't have to hide who he is around these people. With a grin of his own he rests his hand on Greg's thigh, his heart beating wildly when he feels Greg's fingers close around his.


End file.
